totlfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukimimi
Backstory The daughter of a merchant in Kanton’s capital city, Yukimimi led a life of comfort plagued by an insidious background of doubt. As Kanton’s war grew and spread, fathers and brothers she had known all her life began to disappear, drafted into his war and sent off to die. Yukimimi became disillusioned with Kanton’s propaganda, and when she saw a young man being exiled from the city after a confrontation with Kanton, she decided to leave the world behind and left her home to become an ascetic in the mountains. There she met the Flora Lumminai Muse. As the two struck up a friendship, Yukimimi realized that Heralds did not need to be treated as any different from ordinary people and formed a Pact with Muse that proved it. Returning to Kanton’s lands, Yukimimi began to speak out against his war and the perception of Heralds in general. However, she quickly became a prime target of Kanton’s soldiers, who took personal offense at her views and lost no chance to harass her. Help arrived in the form of the young man she had seen exiled – Draeteil – who shared her concern for the safety of the children amidst the war and agreed to be her protector. Slowly it became obvious that the duo was fighting an uphill battle. Tired of the struggle, Yukimimi again left town, but this time she extended an invitation as she did so: that those who agreed with her could follow her to a new land, where those without Lumminai would be just as important as those with them. She and Draeteil moved to a small territory without a ruler, where their followers slowly came to join them, creating the democratic commune of Whiteflow. Personal Information Age: 25 Personality: Stern and charismatic Lumminai: Muse (Flora) Class: Minor Herald (Support Type) Weapons: Bow, Shuriken Armor Class: Magi Armor Role: Offensive and defensive caster Elemental Affinities: Strong against Flora/ Hydras/ Lumminus Weak against Pyro/ Glacial In Battle Character Performance: Yukimimi has very high MP and RES, good MAG and SPD, average LUC and DEF, low HP, and poor STR. She can use bows, for higher melee damage and healing power, or shuriken, to inflict status effects with her regular attack. Her physical damage will quickly fall behind other characters, but her magical damage will always be respectable and often causes Poison for further damage over time. However, her true forte is support; Yukimimi has powerful healing spells, most of which also grant their recipients STR, RES, or EVA buffs. Link Combat: When linked to her Lumminai, Muse, Yukimimi gains innate health regeneration and a boost to MAG, enhancing the power of her offensive magic. Most of her spells in this form will attack enemies while healing Yukimimi and her allies, conserving actions by performing both roles simultaneously. These spells are quite expensive in terms of MP, however, and Yukimimi loses most of her potent buffs and debuffs in this form. Lumminai Combat: When Muse is summoned to the field, she acts as a second Yukimimi, the two of them performing many similar attacks that both harm enemies and keep the duo healthy. Yukimimi should take the more offensive role with her strongest Flora skills and debuffs, while Muse buffs Yukimimi's MAG with "Friend of Flowers" and provides healing with "Mountain Festival." Primary Abilities: Floral Cyclone: Causes Flora damage to one enemy. Petal Screen: Heals all allies and causes Blind to all enemies. Blizzard Flower: Encases one enemy in a cyclone of white petals. Causes Flora damage and Paralysis. Purity Flower: Greatly heals one ally and increases their RES. Bacchus Blossom: Heals all allies and increases their STR. Silver Storm: Causes Flora damage to all enemies. Yukimimi recovers a great deal of health. Linked Abilities: Bramble Lance: Causes Flora damage to one enemy. Flower Storm: Causes Flora damage to all enemies and heals all allies. Floral Fusillade: Causes Flora damage to all enemies and heals all allies. Summon Abilities: Tears of Sap: Causes Flora damage to one enemy and heals Yukimimi. Friend of Flowers: Heals Yukimimi and increases her MAG. Mountain Festival: Heals Yukimimi and Muse and cures minor status effects. Story Importance ??? See more Character Data! Category:Main Character Category:Minor Heralds Category:Warrior